I have something to tell you
by MSupernatural
Summary: Harry decides to finally come out to his parents and Sirius and introduce Charlie as his boyfriend. Of course James, Lily and Sirius are not going to make it easy for him. Alive!Potters, Slash HP/CW. Two-shot, but it might grow.
1. I have something to tell you!

**I have something to tell you  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Coke.

**Interesting... I'm not fond of one-shots, but this idea has been annoying me so much lately that I have to write it. Warning! Slash and mentions of sex! Don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

Harry James Potter was a little bit scared. That's just what he told himself, though. Truth is, he had never been so scared in his whole life. Not when he faced 'Quirrelmort' in his first year, not when he fought the basilisk in his second year, not when he saw Lord Voldemort being brought back, not when he saw Dumbledore being killed by Snape, not when he lived for a year on the run despite his parents' protests, not when he faced Voldemort and killed him and not when he had to deal with his parents' wrath for doing it alone. And the last two had been only a couple of months ago, so he would know how utterly terrifying those two had been.

But now fear had reached a whole new level, an almost unbearable one, by the way. He was about to announce to his parents and to his godfather that he was into men. And that he had a boyfriend. And that his boyfriend was sat with them that night.

Harry groaned, earning him a curious look from his father, who was sat beside him, on the head of the table.

"Are you ok, Harry?" James Potter asked, eyeing his son. Harry nodded and gave him a shaky smile. Although his father's expression was still one of suspicion, he let it go for the moment, going back to his conversation with Harry's 'dogfather' Sirius.

Harry took the chance that the two older men were talking to each other to look at the man on his other side. His boyfriend. The love of his life, and probably the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Charlie Weasley gave him a large smile that seemed to lighten his whole world up. Gosh, when had he fallen so hard? When had a simple smile become the reason he couldn't breath regularly?

His boyfriend took his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to send him as much strength as possible. This seemed to calm Harry down as he gave his first real smile during that night. It was pretty common for Harry to invite a friend over for dinner, and most of the times it was Ron or Hermione. Sometimes he invited Neville or the twins. There had even been a couple of times when he called all of them together, but his boyfriend had been a constant since the summer after his fourth year.

"I'm serving dinner!" Lily Potter, his mother, sang loudly, as she entered the dining room carrying a big tray with lasagna, Sirius' favorite. Harry's smile fell and his face became green as if he was going to be sick. His mother put the food on the center of the table and moved to sit between her husband and Sirius, across from her son.

"Wow, Lils, this lasagna looks delicious!" Sirius said, looking very much like Padfoot as he licked his lips. James, Lily and Charlie chuckled, while Harry whimpered.

"Don't be such a dog, Sirius!" Lily said, laughing when she saw her best friend pout. She served him and James, before turning to Charlie. "Charlie, dear, give me your plate so I can put some for you." She said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter." he said, his voice in the husky tone that normally made Harry want to climb the walls, politely passing his plate to her. She put a generous quantity of the lasagna on his plate and gave it back to him.

"I hope you like it, dear. I made it specially for you." She said, still wearing a smile. Harry groaned again, his stomach had started to hurt. Perfect. Maybe he could find a way to not have dinner...? He was snapped out of his plans when he felt a poke on his arm.

"Is that enough, Harry?" James said with a smirk, having put some lasagna for him. Harry only nodded, feeling that if he opened his mouth, he would puke. As they started eating, he saw Charlie chuckling and turning slightly to his mother.

"Is this Coke, Mrs. Potter?" Charlie asked, lifting his glass. Lily was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, so you know Coke, Charlie?" she asked, as James groaned, not too different from Harry. Sirius snickered.

"Yes, my father loves it." He said, nodding.

"Well, not many purebloods know about it, though." Lily said, giggling mischievously. Sirius barked a laugh while James groaned again, blushing furiously and facepalming himself. Harry tried to laugh as well, but he knew that there was a 50/50 chance that, instead of laughing, he would start screaming and pulling his hair.

Upon seeing Charlie's curiosity over their reactions, Lily snickered.

"You see, Charlie, dear, when I was still in my last year at Hogwarts, I asked my dear husband for a date." James groaned again, his face still hidden behind his hand, which made Lily and Sirius roar in laughter. She controlled herself so she could continue the story. "So, I took him to a muggle restaurant, just the two of us. He knew nothing about muggle food, so I ordered for both of us."

Sirius was almost falling off his chair, so hard he was laughing, while Lily laughed but controlled herself. "He had burger and fries and coke. He loved it, principally the beverage." James groaned yet again and hit the table with his forehead. "He made the mistake of opening the cup to see what it looked like, and he was more than mildly surprised to see it was black."

Lily had to stop again to laugh, while Charlie also joined their laugh. Sirius had long before fallen from his chair, rolling on the floor. Harry giggled, happy the tension wasn't as strong now.

"S-so, he a-asked me 'L-lily, honey. This thing is black! I-isn't it p-poison?'" The woman almost couldn't continue, trying to catch her breath. She controlled herself once more and continued, still snickering. "I had this awesome idea for a prank and told him it was dementor juice, to make him pay for being a prat all those years!"

Sirius was definitely suffering from lack of oxygen. He managed to get a hold of himself, knelt so he could see Harry and Charlie on the other side of the table and inhaled. When he thought he was able to speak, he finished the story.

"I wish you could have seen him. He almost didn't sleep that night, afraid of the effects of it." Everybody but the Potter boys roared. James lifted his head from the table. He was red with embarrassment, but he had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the poor pureblooded child who doesn't know muggle stuff." He said. Lily kissed him on his lips, saying she loved him. However, she, Sirius and Charlie were still laughing. "I still think they should have found another word for it. I always think you are cursing when you say it." He, Charlie and Sirius laughed hard, while Lily giggled.

"It's 'soda', Jamsie." she said, chuckling.

"You see! And you got angry with me when Harry's first curse was 'sod off'." They all laughed, even if Harry just did it for a second.

The family continued eating and talking, with smiles on their faces. This was a typical meal with the Potters, happy, full of stories and someone embarrassed to no end.

James and Sirius, being Head Auror and Second in Command respectively, started updating the others on how the hunt for the last Death Eaters was going. James, Sirius and Charlie complimented Lily's lasagna lots of times as well, causing her to blush and thank them every time. Harry, on the other hand, had yet to say a single word, and, as time passed and as the frequency in which Charlie gave him side glances increased, he started getting progressively greener.

'_Control yourself, Potter_!' he thought. '_You're a Potter, a Gryffindor, the one who defeated Voldemort! You can do this!_' Seizing his new found courage, he cleared his throat to call everybody's attention. On the spur of the moment, though, he didn't control the volume of it, causing everybody to look at him worriedly to see if he was choking. Hardly, he had barely touched his lasagna. But having everyone looking at his threw his courage out the window again. He considered the possibility of running upstairs to help Dobby clean Potter Manor or something.

He saw Charlie discreetly send him an encouragement smile. He could do it! He was going to do it! "Harry, is there anything you wanted to say?" James said.

He couldn't do it! He wasn't going to do it!

"Em... yes... uhm..." Harry started, trying to swallow the lump formed somewhere in the middle of his throat. "Yes. I h-have to tell you all something." he managed to spit out.

"Go ahead, son. You know you can tell us anything." James encouraged after waiting for a whole minute without Harry continuing. His parents and Sirius were looking at him, not exactly worried, but still a bit concerned. Charlie also looked a bit worried, but Harry knew it was for a whole different reason. He gathered his courage again.

"Dad, mum, Sirius..." He looked at them, staring back at him, expectantly. "I'm... gay."

Sirius, James and Lily smiled at him, clearly and quite visibly relaxing a bit. Harry was looking from one to another, disbelief clear on his face, making them and Charlie chuckle.

"We knew, son." James said, still with a smile. "We might have realized even before you did, in fact."

Harry groaned. "Is it that obvious?" He said, facepalming himself, which caused another round of chuckles.

"No, Harry, that's not it." Lily chided. "We just know you very well, that's all." Sirius and James nodded, as if to confirm what she was saying. Harry felt a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders. He smirked, but he should have thought it was a bit too soon, as his mother soon continued. "We could always see how you blushed and stared at your father's and Sirius' chest muscles when we went to the pool." James and Harry groaned, both of them blushing furiously, while Lily, Charlie and Sirius laughed.

"MUM!" Harry yelled, while James said "LILY! I really don't want to think about that regarding my son!". This made the trio laugh even more. James seemed thoughtful for a while, and then decided to add. "Although I used to be scared as fuck thinking you had a crush on Sirius." This time James joined the other three laughing, while Harry repeatedly hit his head on the table.

"You didn't, did you, Harry?" Charlie asked, frowning, looking at his boyfriend with a lifted eyebrow.

"It was only when I was a child!" Harry shouted, looking at his boyfriend aghast. "It's over, I think of him as an uncle, I swear..." Harry stopped his rant when he noticed the other four were laughing. His own boyfriend was mocking him! Harry fumed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting childishly, which, of course, only intensified their laughter. When everybody calmed down, Harry decided to continue. "There's another thing. We, I mean, Charlie and I, are dating."

Lily groaned while James and Sirius stood up laughing and had a small dance of celebration. Harry and Charlie stared at them with disbelief, their mouths gaped. Lily looked at Charlie and realized how her reaction may have sounded.

"Oh, no, dear, we love you, we're happy Harry found someone like you." She said, smiling at him. "It's just a stupid bet we had." She mockingly glared at her husband and Sirius, who were still laughing. She looked back at Harry. "Your prat of a father and your idiot of a godfather bet with me that you'd find a redhead to yourself, while I said you wouldn't." Harry and Charlie smiled at each other, lovingly.

"It's the Potter thing, Lily, you'll never understand!" James said, proudly, moving so as to stand behind Harry's chair, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Harry smiled, giving a gently squeeze on his father's hand.

"It's a curse." Sirius said, earning him an indignant 'hey!' from the two Potter men, while Lily and Charlie laughed. "I was scared for a while you were going for Neville, with all that time you spent with him in your bedroom during those summers..." His godfather added thoughtfully, much to his horror.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, glaring at Harry with his eyes narrowed. This time Harry felt the anger, and it was very real indeed.

"NO! It was nothing, love, I swear! We were kids, we just talked and played! He's dating a girl, he's straight!" Harry tried to defend himself. Charlie only nodded, serious, while Lily, James and Sirius cackled. Harry knew Charlie was extremely jealous, so he knew he would still have lots to explain later. (Cedric Diggory's black eye during Harry's fourth year would confirm this. Only because the boy told Harry to take a bath with the egg, he had gotten 'free make-up'. And Charlie and Harry hadn't even been dating then yet, only flirting. In the end, Charlie was right, because Harry did date Cedric for a few weeks later that year).

"Don't worry, son." James said, chuckling, as he saw the tension between the boys. "That's the problem with the red-haired ones we love so much, they are explosive as hell." Lily glared at her husband. "See?" He said, matter-of-factly, making them all laugh.

The rest of the night was calm and nice. Harry and Charlie were super happy, telling the others all the things couples normally tell other people. They had dessert and talked about shenanigans. It wasn't until close to the time to go to bed that Lily focused on them again.

"So... have you guys told the Weasleys yet?" James, Sirius and Lily laughed as Harry and Charlie stared at each other with wide eyes and gulped.

* * *

**A.N.:** There you have it, guys. It's not perfect, but I think it's fun. I really hope you like it. I have some ideas I could use for the night when Harry and Charlie tell the Weasleys. If you think I should do it, I could make this a two-shot. Just tell me on a review, and if there's interest, I'll be glad to post it.

Lily is very carefree and childish. Well, she lives with James and Sirius... It was bound to happen, I guess...

Also, if you love stories in which James and Lily are around, check my other two stories, The Potters and the Choices Made, and The Other Side. I hope you do try them and enjoy them.

Cheers!

**Sorry, guys! I had to delete the second chapter, becaus I realized I had skipped a large part of it, and it didn't make sense at all without it. I'll work on that an reupdate as soon as possible. I'm really, really sorry!**


	2. I also have something to tell you!

**Sorry, guys! I had to delete the second chapter, because I realized I had skipped a large part of it, and it didn't make sense at all without it. I'll work on that an reupdate as soon as possible. I'm really, really sorry!**

**I have something to tell you, too  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A.N.:** Don't pay too much attention to Ginny. She's just trying to amuse you guys, so she's acting OOC.

I know some authors use parentheses as a way to put small notes throughout the chapter. This is not what I do, okay? They are part of the narrative, I just prefer to use them instead of hifens.

Oh, and there are some nasty little words (or is it 'little nasty words'?) in this, I hope you don't mind it too much...

* * *

Lunch at The Burrow was never something dull. It didn't matter if all Weasleys were there, as three or four of them were enough to entertain and amuse whoever was around. That's mainly the reason why Molly often hosted Sunday gatherings for her whole family and those who were close enough, such as the Potters (and that included Sirius, evidently), the Lupins, the Tonks and other former members of the Order of the Phoenix. Those meetings were always eventful and they often fueled days and days of gossiping and commenting. This one, though... This one deserved a prize for the most intense lunch ever.

It was not long after Harry and Charlie decided to tell the Potters about their relationship that they had one of those lunches together. It was, then, finally time to come out to the whole family and, as a result, to the whole world.

The get-together started as any other. The boys outside, the girls inside. The girls were chatting and preparing the food in the kitchen. Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Lily were the only four who could be there that day, as Fleur was still enjoying her first weeks as a married woman (or rather, the first months- maybe even the first year) and Tonks and her mother, Andromeda, were having their own family meeting with Ted's muggle relatives. So, they were basically cut to half. Not that it was bad, the four of them got along pretty well, which meant they were certainly having fun having some interesting 'girl talk'.

"I say, beige knickers are nice." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. The other women giggled.

"No, those are boner-killers, for sure." Molly said nodding. Lily and Hermione laughed at this, while Ginny looked indignant.

"MUM!" Ginny yelled, blushing furiously.

"I have seven children, missy, I know a thing or two about boners and whatnot." Molly playfully scolded her only daughter, who had never seemed so embarrassed her whole life. Lily and Hermione were trying (and failing) to regain their composure, but both of them looked as if they were about to roll on the floor laughing.

Ginny's pudency was a well known fact amongst them all. She always acted as if she were a sweet little girl who knew nothing about 'bees and birds', so to speak, and who had yet to 'open her gates'. Of course Molly knew better. She had been a teenager too, evidently. The Weasley Mother Hen didn't like the idea of her little girl 'messing around', but what could she do if the youngest Weasley wouldn't come clean (No pun intended)?

Ronald had told her and her husband about their daughter's escapades with her boyfriend Dean. Molly knew that Ron just wanted them to make Ginny stop seeing the boy, but she also knew that he had no idea she had already... you know what. That was pretty obvious, if Ron (and the twins, for that matter) even considered the idea that his friend had 'deflowered' his little sister, he would go bersek. Mrs. Weasley had never been so thankful for her son's absent-mindedness.

Molly tried to talk to her daughter about it, but Ginny acted as if that was 'the most embarrassing thing ever'. Whenever there was a guest around, she started acting like a young, cute girl again, which contrasted sharply with the fiery tomboyish girl she was when she was dealing with her brothers or playing Quidditch. So, Molly developed a plan. Quite a good one, actually (She was the 'Terrible Twins'' mother, wasn't she?). Every time Ginny tried acting sheepishly, she would make a comment that embarrassed her. And it was working perfectly.

"Well, I-I-I," Ginny said, pointing at herself and prolonging the 'I'. "...have dignity. So I-I-I don't know."

"Are you saying that I don't have dignity?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with her eyes flashing with anger. Ginny apologized quickly, but her mother was already speaking again. "Just because I have fun with your father's tool, it doesn't mean I don't have dignity."

Ginny made the perfect imitation of a carp (red face and all), while Lily and Hermione were laughing uncontrollably.

"Ginny, dear, go check if the boys have the tables ready outside."

Ginny Weasley made her way to the door of the kitchen muttering about inconsiderate mothers talking about willies in front of their daughters. She shot a hard look towards the other two women in the kitchen who were still trying to breath properly before leaving.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a sunny day in Devon. Even if that meant it was quite warm, the sunny weather was a nice change, after so many cloudy and rainy days. Ginny stopped right outside the house and took the chance to check who had come for lunch this time. She saw her dad, setting the tables with Percy, George and Fred (the fact that he had almost died still scared her deeply). She saw James Potter and Sirius Black (Merlin's transvestite knickers, are they hot!) near the garage, laughing with their wands out, apparently shielding the Burrow to keep the sunlight from burning them and to make the temperature drop a bit, as it was indeed far too hot for an open-air meal.

Not stopping to talk to any of them, Ginny walked around the house so she could see the broom shed, and that's where she saw the one person she was looking for. Harry Potter was talking to her brothers Charlie and Ron with a small grin on his lips. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with white pants that looked _'brill'_ on him. Her Harry was not very muscular, but long gone was the scrawny little boy who visited them when he and Ron started being friends. The sleeves of the T-shirt held his somewhat mildly muscled arms beautifully, making Ginny want to kiss them entirely.

'This is it, Ginny.' the red-haired girl thought to herself. 'It's time to catch yourself a big fish'.

Ginny was 17 and was about to leave for her last year at Hogwarts. It's not that Ginny didn't like her boyfriend (or constant date, like she called Dean), but she couldn't keep on messing around, right? She had to get a good man, who would become a good husband and lover and father and who could provide. She had to think about settling down, didn't she?

When Ginny turned fifteen, she stopped to analize the boys around her. Who was the best option for her? She didn't want to overlook any possible candidate, so she decided to make a list of possible names. She then tried to find reason why she should, or should not, give that man a chance. It was quite a list, mind you. I'm not going to mention every single boy here, because it would take an awfully long time, and you probably wouldn't know all of them. So I'm going to mention some names that you should know, so you can understand the way Ginny liked to think.

_'**Ginny's list of possible husbands**_

_**Neville Longbottom** - Now he's hot, but somewhat of a crybaby. A good fighter, but not smart enough. Propense to being chubby, might make my kids chubby._

_**Seamus Finnigan** - Weird. Not necessarily bad, but not hot enough. Doesn't call any attention._

_**Colin Creevey** - Nice, but not very tall. Children are going to be too short. Muggleborn, dad would never leave him alone._

_**Dean Thomas** - Cute. Nice to play with. Not serious enough to have a relationship. Plays a boring muggle game (football) every weekend and smells because of it. Muggleborn, dad would never leave him alone._

_**George Weasley **- Brother. Wrote the name by mistake. Just saw him and sort of wrote automatically. Forget it._

_**Cedric Diggory** - Gay. Would try if he gave me a chance._

_**Draco Malfoy** - Former Death Eater. He's cute and rich. We hate each other, though. Might be gay.  
_

_**Ernie Macmillan** - Looks good, but I want to be the whiny girl in the relationship. Too pompous._

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley** - Hates the sight of me, I'm not really sure why. Muggleborn, dad would never leave him alone._

_**Viktor Krum** - Hot hot! Lives in another country. Likes to brood. Big nosed._

_**Vincent Crabbe** - UUUGH. Not even if I'm desperate. Former Death Eater.  
_

_**Gregory Goyle** - Gay. And icky. Former Death Eater._

___**Blaise Zabini** - Cute. Not the brightest star in the sky. Is engaged to Parkinson._

_**Lee Jordan** - Fred and George would kill me. Doesn't really call my attention, though._

_**Oliver Wood** - Too addicted to Quidditch. I mean, I like the game, but he probably would love his broomstick more than me._

_**Sirius Black** - Hot enough to make me feel like my knickers were on fire. Rich and muscular. He's older. Not too old, he's not even 40 yet. Has commitment issues. Willing to give him a try, but I would never be lucky enough._

_**Remus Lupin** - Hot, in a wild kinda way. Former professor. Werewolf (It's not a problem, it's just...)._

_**James Potter** - Hot enough to make me want to take all my clothes off every time I see him. Very rich and very muscular. Again, not too old. Sees me as a niece. Is the father of a family friend. Loves his wife too much._

_**Severus Snape** - Just joking. Not funny. Gross._

_**Harry Potter** - P-E-R-F-E-C-T!'_

And so it went. Soon enough, Ginny decided that Harry Potter was perfect for her. He was incredibly good-looking. He may not be as hot and muscular as his father and godfather, but those sorrowful emerald eyes caused by the burden of being The Boy Who Lived, together with the fame he had also because of it made him irresistible. And the fact his family was rich and ancient and noble didn't make it a problem either. From the slender legs that didn't make him tower over her like her brothers to the messy raven hair, Harry Potter was 100% pure heat to Ginny Weasley. And he was a good friend and, if she weren't mistaken, an unexperienced lover, which only helped. He was, indeed, perfect.

Please, don't think that Ginny was shallow. She was just... young. All her marriage plans were made when she was only 15, and since then she had been head over heels for the Potter heir. No, scratch that. She had been head over heels for him since her father started telling her all those magical adventures lived by The Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, when she was five. Come on, a boy who slew dragons, killed Nundus, defeated Dark Lords, all by himself? Which little girl wouldn't have fallen hard for him? The fact that he was cute, nice, gentle, friendly and rich could be considered a plus.

So, yeah, Ginny Weasley was a woman with an objective. And let's be honest, there's nothing more dangerous than a woman with an objective. She would never lose the opportunity of making Harry see her. After all, she had never had problems to call masculine attention, considering her fierce personality and good looks. Seeing him there, standing by her house's broom shed, talking to her brothers, so vulnerable, so unaware that he had been spot... Ginny couldn't help but notice he had his head tilted to one side, exposing the milky skin of his neck to her. She licked her lips. She was a predator, and her prey was just... there. Waiting to be claimed.

She prepared herself, checking her beautiful red dress and red hair. Her wavy hair was beautifully combed, falling on her back. She knew her lipstick hadn't worn off and her light make-up still highlighted her eyes and perfect eyebrows. She checked her dress once more for any wrinkles. And then she jumped, finally attacking.

"Harry!" She moved fast. Ginny had always been fast, and that's what made her such a good chaser when playing Quidditch. As she ran towards Him, she saw him turning, eyes wide, taken by surprise. She prepared herself, propelling her whole body with one leg, ready to jump onto his back to hold him around his neck. She was almost there...

Ginny yelped as she hit her brother, who had come from nowhere, halfway through her jump, hitting her knee painfully on his broad chest. Well, it was painful, alright, but to him, at least. Serves him right, for getting in her way while she was hunting.

"Blimey, Ginny!" Charlie massaged his stomach gingerly, frowning at his sister, who was still trying to get her balance after being blocked so rudely. "What the hell do you think you are doing, jumping around like this?" Ron was laughing hard while Harry looked concerned about Charlie. Ginny was still panting, sending daggers towards her brother, who didn't coward. Ginny had always been impressed by the fact that. Differently from Percy, Fred, George, Ron and even her father, Charlie never backed down when she tried to scare him. And that's why she liked him.

"Are you okay, lo- Charlie?" Harry asked, his beautiful green eyes full of concern as he looked at her brother.

That's it, Ginny didn't like Charlie anymore. Why isn't he concerned about her? Why wasn't his attention solely on her? She had been blocked quite nastly, almost fell and was still panting, and there he was, massaging her brother's chest! What about her knee?Why didn't he offer to kiss it...

She shook herself from those thoughts. '_Focus, Ginny. Focus!_'

"Harry," She purred, making her way towards him, ignoring her brothers. She hugged him tightly, and was proud of herself for remembering to lift her left leg as she hugged him. He seemed to tense up when her arms circuled his neck, and then he patted her back awkwardly. Too cute, right? So unexperienced. Probably controling himself not to get too _excited_ because of her hug. "How have you been?"

"Err-" He back away and she reluctantly let him escape from her embrace. His gaze danced around, not really focusing on anything and he cleared his throat. "I've been... okay, Ginny, you?"

The red-haired giggled. She could be girly if she wanted to, she had been practicing, after all!

She was oblivious to the hard look Charlie was giving her. Ron, on the other hand, had a satisfied look on him. Granted, no man will ever be good enough for his little sister, but Harry was probably the next best thing.

"I'm terrific! I missed you, though, Harry..." She giggled again, getting closer to him and putting her hand on his slightly muscled chest.

The evident invasion of his personal space was making Harry uncomfortable. He looked at Charlie, trying desperately to send him a silent cry for help, which his lover recognized at once.

"Why don't we go inside to check if lunch is ready?" Charlie asked, trying to rescue the love of his life from the claws of the little evil _bitch._ He hated thinking ill of his sister, but the clingy _whore_ had her nasty little _hands_ on his man, which made him see red. And, considering his sister's hair and dress, he was seeing lots of red.

"Yes, excellent idea, Charlie!" Ginny said, not even looking at her brother, her eyes still fixed on Harry. "Why don't you and Ron go there, Harry and I need to," She smiled at him, ignoring his growing discomfort. Her voice got that purring tone again. "catch up, right, Harry?" She winked.

Harry shuddered. What could he do to keep her away? She kept getting closer and closer, and Charlie's eyes kept getting narrower and narrower. Finally, she rested her head on his Quidditch toned chest, and Charlie's eyes became nothing more than slits.

"Ginevra!" Charlie didn't control the volume of his voice, which startled the other three, successfully separating Harry and his sister as her head snapped up with the jolt of the scare. She looked at him with her eyes sparkling angrily. He held her gaze, also sending his own daggers towards her. "Go check if lunch is ready." Now his voice was dangerously low, as he pronounced every single word carefully.

They began a staring contest, trying to make the other back down, which allowed Harry to get away from Ginny, making his way around so he was on the other side of Charlie. He put his hand on the red-haired boy's back, which suprised both him and his sister, as she didn't see him getting away from her.

"Let's go, I am hungry." Harry said, biting his lower lip. Charlie quickly moved, siding his lover as they started to make their way to the kitchen, leaving a surprised Ron and a furious Ginny behind. He had to control himself not to hold his boyfriend's hand or hold his waist the way he liked. It was worth it, though, when Harry whispered to him "Thank you for saving me, my knight in a shiny armor". Sappy, but it still made him blush contently.

* * *

It didn't take long for lunch to be on the table and everybody to start eating. The big group of friends were having a nice time, enjoying the fact that Lord Voldemort no longer spread his venom through the Wizarding World. After all, it had been more than a couple of years since wizards and witches felt so safe and relaxed.

Conversation topics were light and fun. Most of the boys were engaged in a heaten discussion about Quidditch, while the Lily and Hermione (with Molly listening) were trying to explain to Arthur the reasons why a blow dryer, despite its appearence, could not be considered a gun. Needless to say, both of them were almost cracking their ribs trying not to laugh too hard. Fortunately, Arthur, on his excitement for learning muggle stuff, didn't even seem to notice they were trying not to laugh.

Ginny was listening to both conversations, but not with much intent, as she was too busy brooding. She tried to get to sit besides Harry, but when she made it to the table, the Boy-Who-Lived was already sat between his father and Charlie. So, she had to sit between her father and Percy, none of which were too much fun.

Harry and Charlie weren't talking, though. They were having a silent conversation, staring at each other. According to James, Potters have been capable of having silent conversations with their partners for centuries. He even mentioned that this ability normally meant that the couple was meant to be together, which made Harry blush profusely. Today, it was Charlie who was scared, while Harry was trying to make him calm down. Harry sent his boyfriend all the support he could, also trying to send him all the love he felt for the red-haired man. After some tense minutes of support and fear, Charlie calmed down a bit and stood up, effectively stopping the conversations going on around the table and attracting the attention to him. He cleared his throat, feeling the blush of embarrassment crawling up his neck. '_Damn ginger genes!_' he thought.

"Erm..." Charlie harrumphed once more, a bit louder. This time, it was to try to undo the knot that seemed to have formed somewhere in the middle of his throat.

"Charlie, dear, are you all right?" Molly asked, her concern of a mother hen showing. Charlie nodded. How could he say what he had to say to his family, nuclear, in-law and surrogate? Harry surely got lucky, after all, the Potters were excellent people who loved their son dearly, and Sirius was a great guy as well, and he always seemed to accept whatever Harry sent his way. Not that Charlie's family didn't love him, much the contrary, but... will all his brothers accept it? Will his mother shout at him, while his father looks at him with disappointment?

Charlie looked at Harry and saw his undying love in his beautiful emerald eyes. His young boyfriend, so beautiful and petit, irradiated love and good wishes, warming Charlie inside and giving him the courage he needed to move on. How could such a smaller boy (or man, really), a boy that he could lift so effortlessly and hold on his lap with one arm only as if he were his kid, have defeated the darkest lord from the last decades? How could he give him more strength and courage than he could fit in his well-over six feet tall body? And more importantly, how could he, or rather, capital H-E, love someone like him, Charlie Weasley?

Finding the resolution he needed, Charlie nodded again.

"I need to share something with you guys." All eyes were on him. Harry still conveyed as much love as possible through his beautiful eyes. Mrs. Potter had small tears in her eyes and a big, encouraging smile. James and Sirius had smirks on their faces, and, as soon as they saw Charlie looking, gave him discreet, supportive thumbs up. His parents looked anxious while his brothers were curious. His sister was looking at him with a scowl, and Charlie couldn't help but frown right back at her. Little tart trying to get her way with his man! "So... hum... While I was in Romania, I found out that I... Well, that I felt some, uh, different things, and I think I can't stay around you without-"

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" Molly shouted, startling everybody. She jumped up (not that it made that much of a difference) and swell like a bullfrog before starting to yell. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, CHARLIE WEASLEY, YOU ONLY LEAVE THIS HOUSE MARRIED! MARRIED, DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? I AM NOT-"

"MOLLY!" Arthur had to yell to interrupt his wife's rant. She looked at him while her face got progressively redder, so Charlie decided it would be better if he intervened before she started a fight with his father.

"I'm not leaving, mum!"

His mother turned to him and visibly relaxed while her glare soften into something more like a frown. She sat down without saying anything else.

"As I was saying," Charlie threw an angry look towards his mother, who was now looking a bit sheepish, but still had a frown on her face. "I can't stay around you without sharing some of my, erm, secrets with you." Harry was grinning at him, so he felt he should continue. "While I was in Romania, I sort of came out as... gay."

Silence. The Weasley family had their mouths gaped, while the Potters and Hermione had knowing grins on theirs. Charlie should have imagined she knew, after all, she was Harry's best friend, and she knew Harry was gay. He probably had told her they were dating.

"So you're saying," Fred was the first to break the silence.

"That while you were," George continued.

"In another country," Fred again.

"You found out you were," George once more.

"into BLOKES?" both of them yelled. This made the Potters and Hermione cover their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"Well, not really." Charlie said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and forcing himself not to look at anybody else from his family. "I always knew I was... into blokes, as you say, but it was there that I... actually had something with one." He finished, blushing furiously. At that, James, Lily, Hermione and Sirius roared with laughter, earning them scandalized looks from the Weasley parents, and nervous, confused looks from the Weasley children. When Charlie lost control and looked at them, he saw that they were actually looking at Harry, who had a deep frown of angered confusion on his face. 'Merlin balls!' Charlie thought, wincing. 'I forgot to tell him!'.

After Harry came out to his parents, Charlie had felt an overwhelming wave of jealousy because of Neville and Sirius, so he made Harry tell him every single person he had ever had the slightest interest in. Of course Harry only agreed to do this once Charlie also told him about his, but Charlie somehow forgot to tell him the only guy he had something with in Romania (it was close to nothing, only a couple of dates). Wincing once more at Harry's eyes, which were narrowed close to slits, Charlie turned once more to his family. Ronald's ears were red.

"You are a... fag? A fairy? A poof?" Ron whispered the last words as if they were too dangerous to say out loud. Nevertheless, everybody heard him, which ended up earning him a swat behind his head from Hermione. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Respect your brother!" the bushy haired girl hissed, making the Potters and the twins laugh.

"Yes, Ron, I am a shirtlifter, a pillow biter, or whatever other degrading words that mean gay that you thing of." Charlie said, giggling. This somehow only worsened Ron's scandalized face.

"He's giggling! My brother is a bloody poofter!" Ron groaned. This earned him two more swats, one from his mother (who stood up to do it) and another from his girlfriend.

His sister had an arrogant look on her face, as if this didn't really affect her in any way. 'Wait till I tell her' Chalie thought, with hidden content. The twins were already grinning, so they seemed to have accepted it pretty well. Charlie's mother was scolding Ron for being rude and for swearing in front of their guests, so she didn't seem to be angry at him. Charlie's father looked a bit surprised, but not necessarily in a bad way, which calmed him. Percy, on the other hand, had a disgusted look on his face, which made Charlie wince when he saw it. As soon as their gazes met, Percy opened his mouth while Charlie braced himself.

"So now you're going to start bringing... men to this house to... satisfy your lust?" He said. 'It could have been worse.' Charlie thought. Percy was known for being hurtful. Almost everybody looked at him angrily (Ginny only smirked), but it was Harry who said something.

"No, because he's already dating someone." He said, his handsome face full of disdain. Charlie knew pretty well Harry hadn't forgiven Percy for leaving the Weasleys to work at the Ministry a couple of years before, but when his boyfriend looked at him, there was only love and pride in his eyes, which made his heart give a leap.

There was silence once more. The Weasley was looking at Harry, trying to really absorb what he had said underneath those words. It didn't take them long to do it, though, as their mouths gaped in surprise once more.

"You... And Harry... My b-best friend and my b-b-brother?" Ron stammered. But the loving way the two of them were looking at each other answered them.

Everybody jumped startled when a shriek broke the silence. Ginny had stood up, her face almost purple with anger. "No! No! NOOOOO!" she screamed, effectively scaring everyone. "He's MINE!" she shrieked once more, her left eye twitching madly while she made her way towards her second oldest brother. She tried to grab him with her nails, but Charlie easily pushed her away from him. She then drew her wand and pointed at him.

"Densaugeo!" she yelled.

"Protego!"

The hex hit the shield and bounced up. Harry had stood a few steps behind Charlie and had his Holly wand at the ready, aware in case he needed to use the shield again. Ginny turned to him, her face showing her fury. When she noticed it was him she was glaring at, her face softened, but her displeasure was still evident.

"Harry!" her voice cracked when she said his name. Crocodile tears were forming in her eyes, but Harry wasn't fooled by them. "I-I though... I-I thought we h-had something special!" she seemed to start crying and ran towards the Potter heir, probably to throw herself at him and cry on his chest. Good stuff.**  
**

This time, though, Charlie wasn't as patient with his sister's attacks on his boyfriend. So, instead of blocking her like he had done the last time, he did absolutely nothing as she passed right next to him. When Ginny noticed she had passed, she almost started laughing (but she thankfully remembered she was crying). She was going to make it! There he was, her prize, looking like an extremely cute deer caught in the headlights (oh, the irony), trying to escape from her. She would never let him escape, though! She was a Gryffindor, a lioness, and she had sighted her prey! Three more steps and she would finally be in his arm, and...

She never got that far. She felt a painful pull on her hair which made her scream and fall to the ground, clutching her head. When she looked up, she saw her brother holding her long red hair in his fist, with a smirk on his face. Ginny saw red. She jumped up and started shrieking like a banshee, throwing her surprisingly strong fists on him, while he covered his face and chest not to get hit.

"Relaxo!" Charlie and Ginny were violently separated from one another because of Harry's spell, but they kept glaring at each other.

"YOU TWO!" Molly finally decided to intervene. "STOP IT! Charlie! Apologize for pulling your sister's hair!" Charlie muttered an apology, his hard look not once leaving his sister's face. "You are siblings! You are embarrassing your family!" their mother yelled, but none of them gave her too much attention.

"HE," Ginny shouted, pointing at Charlie, "is a boyfriend STEALER!"

"I AM NOT!" Charlie shouted right back at her, "Harry is MY boyfriend, and has never been YOURS!"

Ginny threw her beautiful red hair back angrily.

"We LOVE each other! We KISSED in the middle of the Common Room! HE will be MY HUSBAND! NOT YOURS, you FILTHY DISEASED FAGGOT!" She shrieked. Charlie backed away, clearly stung by her words. It was one thing thinking something bad about another person, but saying it out loud like that, principally considering they were family...

Now, if you know Harry James Potter, you know that he's a calm, courageous boy, who tries never to get into fights and arguments when people insult him. Or rather, he always tries to end them so nobody gets hurt. But there's one thing, only one small thing that you can never do, unless you want to feel the Potter wrath upon you. And that is hurting someone he considered family.

"You. Poisonous. BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, getting closer to a scared looking Ginny. "YOU kissed ME! I NEVER loved you like a girlfriend, and I NEVER will! We AREN'T going to get married, so STOP TRYING TO FORCE ME TO STAY WITH YOU, VA-GINNY!" When he stopped shouting, he was panting while everybody looked at him. His mother had a murderous look on her face, while James and Sirius were trying not to laugh.

"I always knew the 'Potter wrath' and the 'Lily Evans anger' wouldn't mix well." Sirius whispered to James, while he snickered. "Our Harry is a bloody bomb!"

Harry suddenly realized that he had just cursed a girl in front of her whole family. He carefully move so as to study their faces, but they didn't seem angry at him, as they were busy glaring at the girl, who had stopped pretending she was crying and was just looking furious. Percy seemed to have dog poo under his nose, though, but Harry reckoned that was his normal face.

Ginny left running and screaming bloody murder, not even once looking behind. She was fuming. How DARE he say all that to her? She had been a good friend, a good witch, and she would certainly be a good wife and a good mother! She supported him, she was always there for him! How could he call her Vaginny, the stupid, STUPID nickname the twins invented for her when she was younger.

Ginny was feeling stressed. That was a major drawback, but she wouldn't give up. She COULDN'T give up, could she? No, he was going to be hers, even if she had to get her _brother_ out of the way. Yes, she needed to create a plan. She needed to relax. She needed to visit Dean, as soon as possible. She needed a good shag, and he was always willing to give her one.

* * *

After Ginny left, silence reigned once more. Everybody sat down and finished eating painfully slowly. Charlie still looked a bit hurt for being called a 'diseased faggot' and Harry was still looked murderous. The twins, Hermione and Ron had frowns on their faces, not too different from the Weasley parents. While James and Sirius were still trying not to laugh, Lily was still glaring at her son, who pointedly ignored her. Percy was silence was only broken when Molly decided to somebody had to say something.

"So, you two..." She looked at Harry and Charlie, side by side. "are a couple?"

They smiled and nodded. Both of them relaxed and Charlie seemed to cheer himself up a bit, while Harry calmed down. The red-haired boy reached his boyfriend's hand, finally over the table and held it. The couple looked at each other and smiled lovingly. They both moved forward and shared a quick peck. In front of everybody. Gryffindor courage of the best kind, right? Sirius, James, Fred and George cat called and started laughing, first because of how they had had the same idea, and then at the blushing couple.

"Well," Molly said, after visibly gulping. "I'm glad for you two. I have to say I'm quite surprised, I also thought you were going to date Ginny, Harry, dear." Harry didn't really know what to say at that, so he kept staring at the Weasley matriarch. She then continued. "It is a pity, really, you two look so good together, and-"

"But Harry didn't like her that way, right?" James intervened. He didn't like where she was going, so he decided to stop it at that. "And what really matters is if the two both like each other, not how they look to others."

"S-sure, of course, I d-didn't mean..." Mrs. Weasley stuttered. She realized it was a nice time to stop talking and give the rest of the food on her plate her full attention.

"I think these two look great together!" Lily smiled warmly to the couple. She was going to kill her son with her bare hands for what he had said to the poor girl, but she really thought they were cute and made to each other, after seeing them together for the past days. Her husband, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius and, surprisingly, Ron were fast to agree with her.

His friends and family knew! And they accepted them! Harry couldn't get any happier. Or so he thought, because Charlie, who was also ecstatic at being accepted by (almost) everybody, stood up once more, pulling his hand so he stood too. Harry looked at his boyfriend with curiosity and was surprised to see he looked nervous again.

"H-Harry." He said, his voice and octave higher. "We've been together for a couple of months already, and I-I've never been h-happier than I am by your side." Harry smiled at him, content. Charlie was really sweet.

Upon seeing his boyfriend smiling, Charlie found the resolution he needed to continue with much more confidence. "I remember the first time I saw you. You were so young, but even then I thought, 'wow, those eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen'." Charlie chuckled at this, causing some of the people around him, including Harry, to chuckle as well. "And then I started to see all those small things that made me think you were perfect. The cute way you almost close your eyes when you smile... The way you wrinkle your nose to try to better adjust your glasses when they start to slip... The way you ruffle your hair when you are anxious or nervous, or when you are feeling a bit cocky..." Sirius and Lily snorted. James much. Charlie's eyes were glazed with love, while Harry was trying not to dissolve into a puddle of soppiness. Charlie pressed his hand gently, refocusing on his face. "But the thing that made me realize I loved you, that I adore you, that I want to live with you forever was the way your beautiful green eyes shine whenever you see someone you love. They become two emeralds radiating love. When I first saw it, I realized... I realized that I would only live once I made you look at me that way forever."

The girls, that is, Hermione, Lily and Molly, were a couple of words from passing out. They had never been as emotional as other girls are, but even they couldn't coo at those passionate words. If Fleur, whose French and Vella blood made her extra romantic, were there, she would probably be in a coma right now. Even the boys were affected. Arthur, James and Sirius were grinning madly, their eyes unfocused. The twins had wide eyes and their mouth slightly gaped at their brother's words, and Percy was a bit displeased with that _unnatural_ display of _unnatural_ love. Ron's emotional teaspoon had overflown a while ago, so he just sat there, a weird look on his face.

When Charlie stopped speaking, put his hand on his pocket, and it was then that Harry finally realized what was going on. With his eyes impossibly wide, he watched Charlie going on his knee and opening a small velvety red box. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a ruby on top of it. He recognized it immediately, as it was one of the Potter wedding rings. Potters had the custom of using one of the five Potter rings when they got married. This could only mean his parents had been asked if they agreed to this, so his father would give him the ring. Could it mean that Charlie was going to...?

"Will you marry me?" His normally rough voice was but a whisper, but it scream its intent. Time seemed to stop for everybody on the table. The Weasleys had their mouths gaped for the Nth time that day (this time Hermione was with them), the Potters were all grins and tears, and Charlie was holding his breath while looking at his boyfriend's surprised face.

Harry's mind was shutting down. It felt like it couldn't process those words properly, so it was turning itself off as a way to protect the little sanity he still had. With his brain in lockdown, the Boy-Who-Lived could only act on instinct. It was a good thing that say that word to Charlie was instinctive. 'Yes.' Finally, Harry threw himself on his love, yelling 'YES' again, as loudly as he could.

Everybody started screaming and shouting with happiness, while the couple kissed. The girls cried copiously while the boys gave each other hugs (Percy remained sat, but even he couldn't keep he small smile that crept onto his face). Arthur, the twins and Sirius used their wands to produce fireworks, while James conjured a few bottles of champagne, popping one while Ron popped another. Then, they all (surprisingly Percy joined them) took turns hugging each of the two now fiancés, congratulating them and wishing them the best.

Both sets of parents were proud and in absolute bliss. The younger ones were laughing and celebrating.

It took them a long, long time, but eventually, the whole family (they had become sort of one big family, right?) started to enjoy dessert in an amicable silence. Happiness was palpable around them, and everybody relished their own calm bliss with smiles on their faces. As the information sank in, each one of them got lost in their own thoughts, imagining the bright future ahead of them.

Of course that didn't last long. How could it, considering the people who were in this family?

"So, have you lovebirds heard about this new potion they invented some months ago? M-preg? If you drink it, Harry, you can get pregnant, what do you think about that?" Sirius said cheerfully. The effect was instantaneous. Harry, Charlie, James, Hermione, and Arthur, who were drinking juice when Sirius decided to add his lovely comment, spat their drinks and began coughing hard. Molly dropped her spoon noisily on the table, while Percy, the twins, Lily and Ron stared at the dog animagus with their mouths gaped and eyes wide. Oblivious to their reaction, Sirius continued. "Because your father and your mother decided to have you as soon as they got together. Well, at least they were trying VERY hard. Oh, but wait, you might want to get married before, right? I mean, you two want to get married before, don't you? Because-"

"Padfoot, mate." James interrupted, looking at his friend with apparent calmness.

"Yeah, Prongsy?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Sure thing, love."

And this was the way this lunch finished.

* * *

**A.N.:** Haha. I had fun writing this chapter as well, the biggest one I've ever written!

I hope I didn't offend you guys with anything, it was never my intention. I do not believe Ginny was such a fangirl. She was a bit OOC, just for the fun of it. When I finished the chapter, I really wanted to erase that list, but my friends told me to leave it. I'm still not sure about it, but they convinced me to leave it there for now. It's not exactly great, but I hope it at least entertains you a bit. There might be tons of errors and mistakes, as I always fail beta-ing my own stuff, and then there's the fact that I'm still learning English, so, please, don't get too revolted with them.

It's interesting that, as I was writing this, lots of ideas come to me, like marriage and kids. Who knows, I might add those too. What do you guys think? If you don't like the idea, it was fun writing this. Thank you for giving it a try! :) A SUPER SPECIAL thank you for everybody who followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are great!

Cheers!


End file.
